


7 + 1 = 8 makes 1 team

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, a little bit angst, our best boi yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Drabbles of Jeong Yunho being the best boi he is to other members.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 248





	1. Yunho x Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> just a side project i started to unwind a little from Moon River.  
> enjoy~~

"Seonghwa hyung, have you seen Hongjoongie hyung?"

"No, I don't think he's back yet. Why pup?" Seonghwa says as he looks over to Yunho from his phone while laying on his bed.

"It's late, we have an early schedule tomorrow. Hongjoongie hyung should be resting right now." mumbled Yunho while pouting and standing near the bed.

Seonghwa softly sigh nodded his head agreeing that their leader should be resting rather than locking himself in his studio every night but everyone knew that Hongjoong won't be easily persuaded to come back home early and rest.

"Do you think if I go and pick him up he will come home and rest? I'm worried.. Hyung keeps locking himself there nearly everyday for the past two weeks.." says Yunho, still pouting with his big puppy eyes facing Seonghwa.

"I don't know pup.. But if you want to try then go ahead. Be careful and if he doesn't want it then come home right away and rest okay?" says Seonghwa and Yunho nods his head before he walks out of the room and goes into his own room.

Yunho put on a hoodie, grabbed his wallet and phone before heading out of the dorm to go to Hongjoong's studio.

\--

"Hyung?"

Hongjoong who is focusing on the track that he is working on pauses the music as he swirls his chair towards the door with his head tilting a bit to the side. He can only see Yunho's head as the taller peeking it inside of his studio before he nods at Yunho and Yunho emerges in his full height.

"What are you doing here? It's late." says Hongjoong as he swirls his chair back and plays the music that he had been working on, his fingers dancing on the keyboard.

Yunho pouts as Hongjoong disregard him in seconds after asking him a question. Yunho had both of his hands on his waist and gives Hongjoong an exasperated sigh. "Tell that to yourself hyung. I'm here to drag you back. We have an early schedule tomorrow and I want you to at least sleep for a few hours."

"I'll go back home later. You go ahead first Yunho ah, I need to finish this." says Hongjoong without even turning to look at the tall pouty puppy behind him.

The studio became silent. Hongjoong thought that yunho heard him and left but apparently, the puppy is still there standing behind him while narrowing his eyes at the music track in Hongjoong's computer so he nearly screeches in surprise when two arms suddenly appear on his both sides as he falls forward a bit.

Hongjoong is about to talk when he sees Yunho had saved his track and closes the apps before closing his computer all in one motion in a matter of seconds and he can only sit there with his mouth wide open.

"Wha-? Yunho! I was going to finish that!" says Hongjoong as his brows bumped together in a scowl. Yunho stay silent as he swirl Hongjoong's chair so the older would facing him properly before getting to the couch and retrieve Hongjoong's jacket and going back to the still shocked leader in the chair.

"Stand up. We're going home. Now." says Yunho sternly, his own brows is creased in a frown and his jaws clenched and Hongjoong swallowed nervously. ATEEZ rarely get to see this side of Yunho and if Yunho shows it, then you must've done something terribly wrong but Hongjoong is known to be stubborn and won't back down easily so he cross his arms over his chest looking up at Yunho.

"What part of 'I need to finish this' that you don't understand? Do you want to delay our comeback Yunho ah? I told you I will be going back later didn't I?" Hongjoong huff before trying to turn his chair towards his computer so he can open it again.

Keyword, try. 

Yunho had put his foot somewhere under the chair that forbade it from moving around because he already knew his hyung won't back down easily without a fight. "That can wait until tomorrow hyung. No one is going to delay anyone's comeback. We are on schedule, hyung, you worry too much." "But-" "No. And don't try to guilt trip me or something. I've already asked Eden ssaem before coming here and he says that everything is already on the supposed place and will be done in no time so there's no excuse hyung."

Hongjoong huff and Yunho deflate, shoulders slumped, his head drooping low to his chest, his brows in a frown and his lips in a pout and if Hongjoong sees his lower lips wobbles, he doesn't say anything.

"Please.. hyung.. Please get some rest.. I'm worried... We're worried... Everything is going smoothly already... Please please please get some rest... Please..." says Yunho softly and he had unintentionally make his most kicked puppy face ever and Hongjoong melt right away. Sighing, Hongjoong pat Yunho's thigh as he stand up and took the jacket from Yunho's hand and wears it before he grab his backpack near his working table.

"You're lucky you're my favourite dongsaeng pup. Let's go." says Hongjoong and Yunho is quick to grab Hongjoong's hand and intertwine it with his, his face broke into a toothy smile as Hongjoong looks up at him with a slight glare. "Just for precaution, if you decide to run away from me or something." says Yunho as he bounces a bit, happy that he gets to drag their leader home today to rest.

"Brat."

"I'm your favourite though."

"Shut up or I will change it in no time."

Yunho smack his lips close but he still didn't let go of his leader's hand as they walked home in a comfortable silence.

  
  



	2. Yunho x Seonghwa

The comeback is nearing so the boys are practicing harder than usual to the point where some of them will stay in the studio until late to practice and perfect their moves.

Seonghwa is one of them.

He is struggling with this one move and he just can't get it right and on point even if he practiced for hours and it's starting to stress him out. His limbs ache as he pushes himself to dance even when his body demands for a break.

Seonghwa had been practicing this one move for 3 days already and he still just can't get it right. He had been observing the others on how they do it when they have group practices and he tried to copy them when he practiced alone hours after that but he still managed to mess it up.

"Urgh! Why! Can't! I! Do! It! Right!!" Seonghwa says as he stomps around in the studio while grabbing his hair a few times and ruffles it in a huff.

Seonghwa takes a long deep breath attempting to calm himself down before he starts the music and starts practicing again.

\--

"Yunho ah, we're going back home. Do you want to come with us?" says San as he, Wooyoung and Yeosang are about to walk out of the studio.

Yunho, still panting, waves a hand at them, "Nope. I think I'm gonna stay a bit longer. You guys go ahead. Be careful!" says Yunho as he went to his backpack to grab his bottle of water to drink. The other 3 nod their heads and go out of the studio, chatting with each other happily.

After Yunho is sure that the other 3 are out, he quickly shoves his bottle of water in his backpack before heading out of the studio and walking to the studio at the end of the hallways.

Yunho peeks in the studio from the outside through the door and he sighs softly when he spots Seonghwa in the studio.

Yunho had noticed that Seonghwa was having trouble with one of their moves in the newest song for a few days now. He wanted to help his hyung but whenever he tried to go to Seonghwa, another member would suddenly ask for his help with the moves and he can't deny them so he helped them first in mind that he will go to Seonghwa and help him afterwards.

Minutes turn to hours and hours turn to days yet Yunho still can't go and help Seonghwa so he is determined to do so today no matter what.

Yunho slipped into the studio quietly and put his backpack near Seonghwa's backpack and quietly watched his hyung dance. Yunho watches Seonghwa's every move and starts to take notes mentally on which part that he needs to help Seonghwa with.

Seonghwa trips right at his problematic part and he whines lightly before turning over to restart the music when he spotted Yunho standing at the corner of the studio and nearly let out a girly scream but he managed to scream manly and have his hand over his chest.

"Pup! Don't scare me like that! Why didn't you say anything when you came in?!" huff Seonghwa and Yunho giggles, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry hyung, you were so engrossed and I didn't want to bother so I let myself in quietly."

"So, why are you here? It's late. You should go back home and rest."

Yunho pouts.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying a bit more." says Seonghwa as he sighs softly.

Yunho saw this so he went to Seonghwa and playfully laid his head on Seonghwa shoulder and tilted his head up a bit so he could see Seonghwa's face.

"Hyung~ I told you before didn't I? Do you remember?" Yunho asked while still having his head on Seonghwa's shoulder and his arms are now wrapped around Seonghwa's waist.

Seonghwa tilt his head in question. "Which one? You told me plenty."

Yunho huffed and pulled his head away from Seonghwa as he stood on his full height but still didn't let go of Seonghwa's waist.

"The one where I told you that never hesitate to ask me if you ever have a problem with our dance moves. Remember that one hyung?"

Seonghwa looked down to the floor, biting his lips. "You seem busy and have enough on your plate pup. I don't want to give you another burden.."

"Hey! Who says you'll give me another burden!? No one can say that but me. You're not and will not give me more burden, hyung. I want you to come to me when you have problems in dancing, that's why I told you to do so. " Yunho huff and before Seonghwa can retaliate, Yunho continues, "Hyung, I'm sorry I'm late. I noticed you had some problems a few days ago but didn't have time to go to you and when I was free, I can't find you and I only knew today that you use this studio everyday from the past days. I'm here now hyung." Yunho says smiling widely.

Seonghwa is close to crying and he sniffles a bit making Yunho panic, "Hyung?? Why are you crying?! What did I say?! I'm sorry if I offend you or something! I didn't mean to make you sad! I-" Yunho blabbers and stops when Seonghwa hugs him tightly.

Yunho blinks but he absentmindedly hugs Seonghwa back and when Seonghwa pulls back, he looks down to face the older.

"Thank you Yunho ah, thank you so much for wasting some of your precious time to help me." says Seonghwa and Yunho hugs Seonghwa again, a bit more tightly than before. "Don't say that hyung. I'm not wasting time. I'm spending time with you." says Yunho softly and Seonghwa huff lightly as he nods his head and Yunho pulls back from the hugs smiling widely.

"Let's dance hyung?"

Seonghwa smiles and ruffles Yunho's hair before nodding his head.

"Let's"

  
  



	3. Yunho X Yeosang

"Hey mom, is everything alright? Why are you calling me this late? You should be sleeping right now."

"Yeosangi, I'm alright don't worry baby. Just wanted to let you know that we're not gonna be at home this weekend. Your father's company had invited us to go on holiday for the year end bonus to Japan! I'm so excited!"

Yeosang blinked before he stuttered, "O-oh! That's great mom!"

"It is! Well, I'm off to bed now baby, good night! Love you!"

"Night mom, love you too!"

Yeosang ends the call while pouting and sighing. He was looking forward to going back home as they have 3 days off for this weekend but it looks like he has to spend his time in the dorm alone. 

\--

"I'm going. Call me if anything happens okay, Yeosang ah?" Hongjoong says while he wears his shoes.

"Okay, I don't think there will be any problem though." Yeosang says and Hongjoong chuckles.

"Yeah I know but still." Hongjoong says shrugging and he hugs Yeosang before walking out of the dorm.

Yeosang waits until the door closes and sighs. He's alone now in the dorm. Everyone is already on their way to their parents house.

Or so he thought.

Yeosang is near to throw their flower pot to Yunho's head in reflex because he thought that no one will be in the dorm anymore so when he caught a glimpse of someone at the end of his vision when he was watching the TV in the living room, he was quick to grab the thing nearest to him thus, the flower pot.

"Woah woah! It's me Yeosang ah!! P-put down the flower pot! P-please!" Yunho stuttered as he had his hands over his head in defense.

Yeosang blinked and he slowly lowered the flower pot in his hands as he took in the words Yunho had shouted at him. Yunho is still standing there, with his hair sticking up everywhere, watching Yeosang's movement with wide eyes and his cheeks painted red, the result of him sleeping hours ago.

"Why the fuck are you here??" Yeosang hiss as soon as he gets his bearings again.

"Uh.. I.. Live.. Here..?" Yunho mumbled, still watching Yeosang's movement from across the room not moving.

Yeosang huffs before he plops down on the couch.

"No! I know that! I meant, why are you still here? I thought everyone is going to their parents' house this weekend? Or are you actually going to get ready and go later?"

Yunho rubs his eyes with his fist before yawning and walking towards the couch and plopping down next to Yeosang.

"Nope. I've already visited them last week and they won't be home anyway until next week. They're visiting my cousins in Gwangju. I'm too lazy to go with them."

Yeosang hum and continue to watch the variety he was watching before Yunho came out of his room and surprised the fuck out of him.

"Did you tell Hongjoong hyung that you're going to stay here this weekend?" Yeosang says nonchalantly while watching the TV.

Yunho nods his head. "Yeah. I told him last night. Why?"

"Ah. No wonder he told me to call him if anything happens." Yeosang deadpan and Yunho gasp dramatically, his hands over his chest as he pouts, facing Yeosang.

"I'm not a walking disaster you know?!"

Yeosang quirks up an eyebrow towards Yunho and stays that way for a few minutes before Yunho whines in his seat.

"What? It's true! I'm not!"

Yeosang shake his head at the pouty whiny big baby sitting next to him and ruffles his hair.

"Yeah yeah. You're not but still you are a clumsy big baby. So. Precautions. You know?" Yeosang says as he smirks and Yunho huff.

"I guess I'm going shopping alone then! Oh and you know what? I found a very big and new drone a few days ago and thought that you would want it if you see it but I think I'll just keep it to myself then."

Yeosang widened his eyes at the 'drone' words and grabbed Yunho's shirt, not letting the older get up from the couch.

"What?! New drone?! Where?! Yunho! Bring me bring me bring me! Come on! I'm sorry okay?! I was just joking! Please?! I love you!" Yeosang blabbered at Yunho until Yeosang was literally sitting on top of Yunho and Yunho was lying flat on the couch laughing.

"Okay okay I'll bring you! Let me go shower first." Yunho said and Yeosang is quick to get up from straddling Yunho and help Yunho get up on his feet before pushing the older lightly ushering for him to go shower.

Yunho laughs and walks to his bedroom to fetch his towel before going to the bathroom. While Yunho is showering, Yeosang messaged Hongjoong.

_ Hey hyung, did Yunho tell you that he'll stay at the dorm this weekend? -ys _

_ Yeah. He told me that he'll stay with you because you can't go back home and since his parents live nearby so he said he can always go to his parents' anytime and chose to be with you this weekend. He said you hate being all alone in the dorm so he'll stay with you. Don't tell him I said that! He told me to keep it as a secret! p.s: please watch over the big clumsy baby. -hj _

Yeosang smiles softly at Hongjoong's message and shakes his head.

"Thank you Yunho ah. I owe you a big one." Yeosang whispered to himself smiling brightly.

  
  



	4. Yunho X San

“Byul ah~ Whatcha doin there? I miss you so much~” San coos at his phone screen.

“When can you come home Sani ah? Byul misses you too you know?” San's sister said as her face appeared on San's phone screen.

San plops his head on the pillow face first, huffing loudly before turning his head sideways so his sister can properly see him. “I'm not sure yet.. Maybe next month.. I really want to hug Byul right now.. haaaa….”San said as he touched his screen imagining that he's touching Byul right now as Byul meows in the background behind his sister.

“Or maybe just any cat is fine for now if I can't hug Byul..”

“How 'bout a cat cafe? Go there for now. You can relieve your stress petting a few cats until you can come home and cuddle with Byul.”

“I don't know.. I don't wanna go alone though..”

“Ask one of your members then.”

“I don't think anyone wants to hang out with me for half a day playing with cats.. They rather do something else knowing them.. Urgh.. I'm ending the call sis, it's getting late and Yunho is already asleep. I should get some sleep too. Good night. I love you. I love you Byul ah~”

“Alright then. Good night. I love you too.”

\--

“Boys, you have an off day tomorrow. Sajangnim is very proud of you boys' achievement in the past week so he let you boys have an off day tomorrow. He said he will try to give 2 or 3 days off in the future. Good job guys.” The manager said to Ateez after they finished their dance practice and everyone cheered.

“Perfect! The earlier the better. I should call them first thing in the morning!”Yunho whispered to himself while leaning against Mingis chest while the younger one leaned against the studios mirror, his arms around Yunho's waist.

“Who bub?” Mingi asked as he watched Yunho frantically scrolling his phone. Yunho checked their surroundings first and found out he and Mingi are quite far from the others so he smiled brightly while tilting his head up to face Mingi.

“I want to bring Sani to a cat cafe so he can unwind himself for a bit. I heard him talking a few days ago with his sister that he misses Byul dearly and said that if he can't cuddle with Byul, petting with some cats would be enough. He seems very stressed nowadays.. I don't like seeing him not being himself..”

“Ahh.. A cat cafe huh. Sani would love it for sure bub. My bub is such a wonderful person that I can't help but to kiss you right now.” Mingi said before attacking Yunho's cheeks with kisses making the older yelp at first before giggling and playfully trying to get away from Mingi but Mingi had tightened his hold on the olders waist making it impossible for him to move.

“Don't tell him though. I want it to be a surprise tomorrow.” Yunho said, pouting a bit to Mingi so Mingi would melt and won't tell San about his surprise because Mingi sometimes loves to blurt out things that were supposed to be a secret.

Mingi blinks a few times at Yunho's pouty lips and wide puppy eyes before he gives a last peck on the said pouty lips, “I won't, babe. I promise.” Mingi said smiling at the now blushing Yunho.

“Thank you.” Yunho said as he hugged Mingi and continued their cuddling session while waiting for their vans to arrive so they could go back home.

\--

“Sani ah~ Wake up wake up!” Yunho said as he shook Sans' shoulder while bouncing himself, excited to go out and surprise his friend.

San groans before turning over to face Yunho as he squints his eyes open. “Hm..? What is it pup?” San croaked and Yunho gave him a toothy smile.

“Go somewhere with me! Please? I promise you'll love it! Please please!”

San rubs his eyes with his fist and looks over to the bouncing baby and he can't just deny him so he nods his head and smiles.

“Alright. If you say so.”

“Go shower go shower! I'll wait for you in the living room.” Yunho said and skipped out of the room. 

San shakes his head, chuckling at the scene before making his way down from his bed to take a shower.

“Okay, where are we going exactly pup?” San said as he walked next to Yunho following the older down the street.

“You'll see!” Yunho said and San can only chuckle and playfully poke Yunho in the waist making the older yelp while vigorously swatting San's fingers, laughing himself.

\--

“Wha-“ San tried to speak but he couldn't as he tried to control the tears that are about to well up in his eyes when he sees the building that Yunho is currently pulling him to go in with.

Yunho saw this and he smiled sweetly, taking Sans hand in his and gently pulled the younger closer to him. “Surprise? I might have heard the phone call you made with your sister and thought this will be a great idea for you.”

“B-but pup, you love dogs more than cats. Will you be fine here though?”

Yunho shrugs and gives San a bright smile, “I know I told everyone I prefer dogs but I think playing with cats once in a while is fine too. I heard it's calming and relaxing, I think I need that too. Playing with dogs needs a lot of energy and I don't really want to use a lot of my energy today. I just want a relaxing day.”

San wails as he hugs Yunho tightly and earns a laugh from the older. “Do you know how much I love you Yunho ah?” San said while having his head buried in Yunho's chest and Yunho just laughed and kissed Sans head, hugging him back.

“I know. Let's go? I'm a bit excited to pet the cats. They all look so cute in the pictures.”

“You searched this place for me? Seriously Yunho ah?”

Yunho nods happily. “Yep! I also made a reservation for us both this morning!”

San look up at Yunho with awe and thinks how lucky he is to have Yunho as one of his best friends and teammates. San gives Yunho his dimple smile and quickly takes Yunho's hand in his and practically runs into the cafe to pet all the cats and Yunho lets him, smiling to himself as he looks at the now happy San, like how he is supposed to be, a Sanshine.

  
  



	5. Yunho X Mingi

"Urgh.." Mingi groans as he feels his back muscles are pulled uncomfortably.

"Min? Are you alright?" Yunho said as he could see Mingi's face scrunched up in the mirror.

"Yeah. I'm fine bub." Mingi said as he rolled his shoulders hoping that his back muscles would loosen up a bit and give a small smile towards Yunho.

Yunho pouts and walks towards Mingi, "Don't lie. I saw you grimaced just now. Is your back acting up again?"

Mingi huff lightly, ruffling Yunho's hair as Yunho pouts even more.

"I can never lie to you huh?" Mingi said smiling softly and Yunho tilted his chin up a bit and folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course. You can never lie and hide from me. I always watch you." Yunho said huffing and before he could speak again, their dance teacher walked in and told them to get ready as the breaks were over.

Yunho looks over to Mingi in worry and bit his lips contemplating whether to let Mingi dance again or tell their dance teacher to excuse Mingi but Mingi already knows what Yunho is thinking so he pulls Yunho by his nape and kisses his forehead before pulling away. "It's fine bub. I can still dance. Don't worry." Mingi said before he went to his spot and Yunho only pouted more, whispering to himself.

"How can I not worry?"

\--

"Uh.. What are you doing pup..? Am I disturbing something..? Should I give you the room for tonight..? I mean I can always go to Wooyoung's..?" San mumbled as he watched Yunho who is currently on the bed sitting on a long big pillow between his knees looking over to San with wide eyes as his hands seemingly in fist on top of the pillow.

San was about to rush out of the room and Yunho panicked. Hard. He quickly removed himself from the pillow and attempted to stand up but his feet were caught up with the pillow and his blanket that he tripped even before he could stand and fell from the bed in a loud thud.

"Ouch...." Yunho groans from the floor and suddenly he was face to face with a very worried San.

"Oh my god! Are you alright pup?! You didn't break any of your bones did you?! Come on I need to check you over!" San said as he hauled Yunho up from the floor to a sitting position and already roamed his hands all over Yunho to check if he's alright or not.

"It's not what you think, Sani.. I was trying to copy the steps in the tutorial on how to give a back massage.." Yunho said as he let San smother him looking for injuries.

San then stops only when he is satisfied that Yunho is not injured and tilts his head looking up to face him. "Back massage? Ah.. For Mingi? I really thought you were doing uhm weird things on the bed and was about to yell at Mingi for not giving you 'extra' attention or something." San said while scratching at his neck sheepishly.

Yunho blush and slap lightly on San's shoulder. "No! Why would I do that?! At least not here.."

San chuckles and nods his head as he helps Yunho get up from the floor.

"Anyway, Jongho's won't be getting back until after midnight so you might as well go and find Mingi." San said and Yunho beams at the information as he vigorously nods his head and literally skips out of their room to go to Mingi and Jongho's room.

Yunho carefully peeks his head into the room and Mingi tilts his head in a silent question from his bed. "Can I come in?" Yunho asked softly and Mingi nodded his head giving Yunho a big smile.

Yunho then closed the door carefully and went to Mingi's drawer to fetch some essential massage oil that he knew Mingi had and went to sit on the bed. Yunho shyly pokes Mingi's thigh as he tries to explain to Mingi about his plan.

"Uhm.. Are you free right now? I want to do something for you." Yunho said and Mingi tilted his head but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure. What do you have for me baby?"

"It's not much.. I might sucks at it but I still want to try it."

"Uhm.. Sure..? Did you lock the door babe?" Mingi said and Yunho is now the one who is tilting his head at Mingi.

"Hm? Why would I lock the do- Oh! Min! It's not THAT! I'm not doing or asking for THAT! I am trying to give you a back massage!" Yunho said quickly as he blushed madly.

"Hey how was I supposed to know you wanted to give me a massage when you said it like that?"Mingi said smirking slightly and pinching Yunho's cheeks as the older pouts.

"Hmph. Now undress and get on your stomach!"

"Ooh feisty."

"Mingi!!!"

"Alright alright." Mingi said laughing while he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor before lying on his stomach.

Yunho then straddled his boyfriend and started to pour the oil on his palm and rubbed it between his hands before applying it gently on Mingi's back. He starts by spreading the oil around starting from the bottom of Mingi's back, moving upward as he applies pressure lightly.

Mingi moans softly as he can already feel his muscles loosen up and Yunho smiles to himself, continuing to run his hands on Mingi's back just how the tutorial had shown, thinking to himself.

_ I guess I can do this right! _

Yunho then starts massaging Mingi into more complex techniques and Mingi felt very thankful to his boyfriend because he really felt better already.

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for you Min."

  
  



	6. Yunho X Wooyoung

"Hm? Where's Youngie?" Yunho said as he flopped down next to Mingi at the table outside of their practice room.

"Room 3 maybe. He's on a diet." Yeosang said and Yunho frowned.

"Again? He's fine already, why is he going on a diet again? Did the antis' words get to him again? If it does, I will kick his ass." Yunho said, still pouting as Mingi tried to feed his pouty bub.

"I don't think so. He told me he just wanted to lose a little bit more weight to define his body more, that's all." San said as he munched on his pizza.

"Diet or not he should eat proper food. Knowing him, he will eat those diet food in the packets or something.." Yunho mumbles and Mingi kisses his cheek so that Yunho will pay attention to him for now.

It works as Yunho blush and turns to Mingi making Mingi smile brightly and waving the nugget that he had been trying to feed to Yunho earlier. Yunho giggles and opens his mouth as Mingi feeds him.

\--

"Hm.. diet with protein seems good? Diet Calories... ugh no, this will make him hungry more. Protein is the best. Okay then! All set!" Yunho said to himself as he looked up what diet that can still have a decent food in google.

He then gets up from his bed and walks out of his room to go find his boyfriend. It doesn't take too long as he found Mingi on the couch watching some drama on the TV. Yunho faltered a bit as he watched Mingi concentrating on the drama and pursed his lips, contemplating with himself whether to ask Mingi to accompany him or not.

"Bub? Why are you standing there? Come here." Mingi said as he realized Yunho was standing next to the couch he was sitting on.

Yunho bit his lips and face Mingi, adorning his wide puppy eyes before he shyly spoke. "Min..? Can you accompany me to the supermarket? I want to buy some stuff." Yunho said and Mingi instantly melted.

"Sure bub. I was getting bored anyway. Let me get my wallet and we can go." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head happily.

\--

"Seonghwa hyung? Are you busy?" Yunho said as he peek his head into SeongJoong's room.

Seonghwa, who is currently scrolling his phone lazily on the bed, looks over to Yunho at the door. "Nope. Why pup? Do you need anything?" Seonghwa said as he sat up on his bed, paying attention to the younger.

Yunho scratched his neck slowly, "Can you teach me how to cook? I have this one recipe but I'm afraid I will mess it up.. We will have dinner together today right? So I want to do something for Wooyoung so he can eat food that will actually fill him up but won't mess up his diet."

"Oh? What do you have? Lemme see the recipe." Seonghwa said as he walked closer to Yunho and Yunho gave him his phone. Seonghwa then pushed Yunho gently telling him to walk with him to the kitchen while he read the recipe on Yunho's phone.

"Alright. It's easy enough. I'll help you along the way. I need to make dinner anyway. We can do everything together." Seonghwa said and Yunho nodded his head, smiling sweetly and getting ready to cook and help Seonghwa.

\--

"Babe? Dinner. Come on." San said as he opened the door to WooSang's bedroom.

Wooyoung shakes his head. "I'm still on a diet, Sanie. I can't eat dinner."

"You are going to eat dinner tonight. If you want to live that is." San said as he started to pull Wooyoung's hand to make him stand up from his bed. Wooyoung tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Yunho made something for you. He even asked for Seonghwa hyung's help. So if you want to live. You will eat dinner tonight. If not then I'm sure everyone minus Yunho will try to kill you because you don't want to eat Yunho's food that he had made especially for you. He didn't even let Mingi have a taste."

Wooyoung gulped at the warning tone in San's voice and he nodded his head as San pulled him out of the room.

Yunho perks up when Wooyoung enters the kitchen and he happily puts the meal that he had made in front of Wooyoung once Wooyoung is seated.

"Here you go Youngie! Eat until you are full! Don't worry about your diet because this meal will actually help you burn your fat!" Yunho said and Seonghwa nodded his head. "Eat up Wooyoung. I'll be doing this kind of meal for you from now until you are satisfied with your diet. This meal really helps. Yunho had done a great job searching about this on the internet."

"He even went to buy the ingredients himself Woo. You better eat that food." Mingi said, giving Wooyoung a warning glance but fondly.

Wooyoung nods his head and he tries the food that Yunho made and he widens his eyes at how delicious it is. "Wow! Is this really a diet food? It's better than what I've had!" Wooyoung said as he looked up at Yunho who was smiling brightly.

"Yes! It's a diet food! So eat up and don't try to skip meals again! If you're hungry just ask me and I'll make some for you! I have more recipes on my phone!" Yunho said and Wooyoung went to the taller one and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Yunho ah. Thank you so much."

Yunho hugs Wooyoung back just as tightly.

"It's my pleasure Youngie."

  
  



	7. Yunho X Jongho

"Jongho ah, your audition for the trot music program will be on this Monday."

"Okay hyung. Is any of the hyung free that day?"

"Ah.. No.. They all have individual schedules.."

Jongho deflates as the manager says that and nods his head sadly as the manager pat his shoulder.

"It's okay.. It can't be helped if they're busy.." Jongho said and he went to his vocal practice with a heavy heart.

\--

"Hyung! Can I make a proposition?" Yunho said as soon as he saw his manager and the said manager tilt his head.

"What proposition?"

"My Monday schedule! Can we do it on Sunday instead? I know we have schedules until 10 on that day but can I stay and do my Monday schedule after 10? So I won't have anything on Monday? Please? Pleaseeee?" Yunho pleads.

"Why though? We put it on Monday because to let you have an early rest that Sunday."

"I don't need to rest! It's fine! It's just some dance tutorial and ANEWZ right? I can do it after 10 on Sunday! Jongho's audition is on that Monday and I found out that everyone else has their own schedules. I know how amazing Jongho is and no doubt he will pass the audition but I also know that he would want one of his hyung to accompany him!"

"Ah.. Okay then. If you say that you'll be fine to do it on Sunday then we'll do it on Sunday."

"Yes! Thank you hyung! Please don't tell Jongho though, I want to surprise him!"

"Alright pup. I won't."

\--

"Jongho? Are you ready? Let's go." the manager said by the door and Jongho took a deep breath and nodded his head.

They were about to head out when Yunho emerged from his room, his hair a little bit damp. "Wait for me hyung! Jongho ah! Wait!" Yunho said as he rushed to the front door and Jongho widened his eyes.

"Hyung? What are you doing?" Jongho asked and Yunho gave him a bright smile while he wore his shoe.

"I'm going with you! Let's go!"

"What? I thought you have individual schedules today, hyung?"

"I finished it last night! I'm free today so I want to accompany you!" Yunho said as he bounced a little bit, excited to watch Jongho perform.

Jongho blinks as he watch his hyung and he softly smile, "You finished your schedules for today last night so you could accompany me today didn't you?" Jongho said and Yunho innocently shrug, his smile is still bright as he grab Jongho's hand and walk out of the dorm.

Jongho shakes his head softly, smiling to himself as he let Yunho pull him.

\--

"Nervous?" Yunho said as Jongho squeezed Yunho's hand that was intertwined with his. Jongho takes a few deep breaths as he nods his head. "A little bit. I really want this hyung."

"You'll do great Jongho ah! Amazing even! I have no doubt! Just sing your hearts out like you always do with all of us and you'll be just fine!" Yunho said softly as he hugged the younger to calm him down a bit.

Jongho nods on Yunho's shoulder as he lets the older hug him and closes his eyes, his nerves calming down as Yunho hugs him.

"Next! Choi Jongho of ATEEZ!"

"You're up! Good luck Jongho ah!" Yunho said as he let the younger go. Jongho nods his head and walks to the stage.

Yunho quickly went to one of the cameras and stood behind it making sure that Jongho would see him and once he did, Yunho waved at him and showed him a big heart making Jongho smile and start singing.

Yunho watches Jongho sing his heart out, smiling brightly as proud surge within him.

\--

"Choi Jongho of ATEEZ?" The host called and Jongho nervously went to the front stage as the host continued speaking, "All the judges were amazed with your vocal power and they had decided that you will be the main singer for the show! Congratulations! They will discuss further with you backstage!"

Yunho jumped excitedly as they announced the result and rushed to Jongho once Jongho walked down the stage and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations! I know you can do it Jongho ah!!" Yunho said happily and Jongho hugs him back, smiling himself as he softly speaks.

"Thank you hyung. It's because of your never ending support that I've made it. Thank you so much." Jongho said and hugged Yunho tightly.

"You're welcome Jongho ah! I'll do anything for you guys, you know that right?"

"I know hyung and for that I'm thankful." 

  
  



	8. ATEEZ X Yunho

"I don't understand. Why did they appoint him as the Main dancer? Wooyoung and Seonghwa are better than him, even San is better than him."

"You're new here Dongsik ssi, only been here for about 2 weeks. You can't just watch his performance in 2 weeks and deemed that he isn't the best dancer in the group. You have to watch a lot more than 2 weeks." The manager said to the new choreographer.

"I've seen enough. That's fine. I know what to do." Dongsik said and the manager frowned slightly but he nodded his head, hoping that Dongsik won't be too harsh on the main dancer as true to his own words, Dongsik haven't been able to see the full potential of that puppy yet.

\--

"Alright, that's all for today. I'll meet you guys tomorrow, you guys can go ahead to your individual practices. Yunho, stay." Dongsik said as they end their group dance practice for their new comeback.

Yunho tilts his head before nodding his head and stays as the others grab their things and walk out of the studio to go for their individual schedules. Mingi ruffles Yunho's hair before he too walks out of the studio.

Once there is only him and Yunho, Dongsik stops smiling and glares at Yunho making the latter flinch under his intense stares. Yunho played with the hem of his shirt as Dongsik approached him, which he stopped glaring but he didn't smile either.

"I-is something wrong ssaem?" Yunho asked quietly and Dongsik scoffed. "Everything is wrong Yunho. How can they appoint you as the main dancer when I don't see anything special about your dance moves?" Dongsik said and Yunho is shocked and speechless so he can only look at the new choreographer with his eyes wide.

"I've been here for almost 3 weeks already, and all I saw were you dancing like you don't want to be in here and the only time that you 'shine' was at the bridge and that's all. Everyone else, even if they don't have their solo moments still looks mesmerizing throughout the song. You're not."

Yunho bit his lips and lowered his gaze on the floor as Dongsik scolded him. "b-but ssaem, this comeback I w-wasn't supposed to be the m-main charac-"

"Don't you dare give me excuses. I don't want to hear it. I've seen enough these past weeks. I will let the higher ups know that the supposed 'main dancer' of Ateez had seemed to lose his interest in being the main dancer or dancing." Dongsik said and before Yunho can explain, the choreographer had already left the studio.

Yunho had stood there for a solid 10 minutes trying to understand what just happened and he felt like he had let Ateez down.

Yunho dances until he can no longer feel his legs that day.

\--

The higher ups had called Yunho privately and addressed him what Dongsik had told them a few days after that. They had reprimanded Yunho and told him that he will have to practice his dancing a lot more than his members and he had to sacrifice more of his time to make time for his dance practices.

Yunho can only obey quietly.

\--

Yunho is dizzy.

His new schedules only let him sleep for 1 hour, 2 at the most if he skipped meals. The others had started to catch on to his new schedules but when they asked Yunho about the sudden change of his schedules, Yunho only said that it was his decision and he had agreed to do so.

He had been doing this for 2 weeks and the other members are starting to worry because Yunho seems to be getting paler by the day.

They are currently in the studio, practicing for the comeback with Dongsik monitoring them and right now, Dongsik is not happy at all with Yunho's attitude.

He only saw that Yunho seems to not be in the dance at all. He keeps slipping and keeps missing some steps. After Yunho had missed a step again, Dongsik had enough and stopped the music as he yelled openly in the studio.

"JEONG YUNHO! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO YOUR BEST IN THIS COMEBACK THEN GET THE FUCK OUT FROM THIS STUDIO RIGHT NOW! YOU KEEP MISSING THE STEPS! SERIOUSLY WHY THE FUCK THEY LET YOU BE THE MAIN DANCER? YOU'RE THE WORST ONE IN HERE!" Dongsik yelled as Yunho is trying so hard to remain conscious while the others gape at their choreographer.

"What do you mean by that ssaem? Yunho is our main dancer because he deserved that title." Mingi said and Dongsik scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. I know you're his boyfriend so of course you would say that. How about you tell your boyfriend so he would dance like the 'main dancer' as he should? I don't see anything special about him in this comeback."

"That's because he toned it down to suit this comeback that was supposed to shine San, Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Yeosang ssaem. His dancing is still sharp and precise." Hongjoong said as he starts to frown at Dongsik.

"Tone it down? He keeps slipping and missing the steps!" Dongsik huffed.

"That's because he didn't get enough sleep like the rest of us this past week ,ssaem but he never complains and still did his schedules diligently." San said.

"Is this why they had to reschedule his schedules? Because you think that he is not dancing like the 'main dancer' should?" Seonghwa said and Dongsik nods. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was the one who told the higher ups to add more of his dance practices because he seems to lack for this comeback."

"He is not lacking ssaem, he did what we all had agreed to for this comeback's concept. To make people notice more of San, Yeosang, Seonghwa hyung and me." Wooyoung said.

"You never get to see how he usually dances because you always told us to dance for this comeback song only ssaem." Yeosang said.

"Yunho hyung is the one who helped us getting the dance right for this comeback ssaem, but you didn't get to see that because by the time you were assigned to monitor us a month ago, Yunho hyung had already make sure that we know all the steps thus he didn't have to help us with it anymore."Jongho said and Dongsik is now the one who is gaping at them.

"What? He did that?" Dongsik said and the others minus Yunho nods.

"Bub? Are you alright?" Mingi said as he approached his boyfriend and Yunho collapsed right into Mingi's arm once Mingi reached him. "Baby?!" Mingi yelled and everyone else was quick to surround them in worry.

"I think this dance practice is over ssaem. Oh, and I will talk to the higher ups about your MISUNDERSTANDING about OUR MAIN DANCER so they can reschedule his schedule again, without the extra dance practices." Hongjoong said and Dongsik pales a little bit.

"Can we go home..? M'dizzy.." Yunho said as he clutched Mingi's shirt and Mingi was quick to pick his baby up. Yunho had put his arms around Mingi's neck as Mingi hauled him up by the thighs and Yunho wrapped his legs weakly around Mingi's waist.

"Let's go home pup." Seonghwa said as the others gathered their belongings.

"We're gonna cuddle until you feel better." San said and Yunho nodded, giving them a small smile as he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder.

"I'd love that." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ends~ I hope you guys enjoyed this drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos~ ^_^


End file.
